Amor entre Linhas
by Bru Moraes
Summary: Um escritor anônimo e solitário acabou se apaixonando por Alice, uma personagem que surgiu do nada em sua mente. Mas ele não esperava pela pessoa que bateu a sua porta naquela típica noite de chuva
1. Alice

**N/A: **Olá gente, cheguei aqui com mais uma história. Esta é uma short fic com não sei quantos capítulos, porque não terminei ela ainda hahahaha. Mas deve ter uns 4, mais o epílogo, eu acho, rs. E não tem prólogo hahaha. Enfim, os capítulos terão entre 5 e 6 páginas, por aí e é uma história... Diferente, pelo menos eu achei. E claro, é Alisper.

Espero que gostem dela :)

Beijos e o próximo capítulo só sai amanhã se eu tiver comentários :)

_**Capítulo 1 – Alice.**_

_11h00pm_

Era este o horário que eu via em meu rádio relógio que ficava em cima da mesa onde estava meu notebook. Mesa a qual eu estava sentado em frente. Notebook este a qual estava ligado esperando que eu começasse a escrever.

Respirei fundo e cliquei no ícone do programa de textos. Parecia tarde demais para eu fazer isso, mas é que era sempre à noite, ou na madrugada que eu conseguia escrever. Que eu conseguia passar para o computador o que eu havia escrito durante o dia e aproveitava para poder escrever mais do que me vinha à mente.

A chuva caía forte lá fora e o frio me fez encolher. Levantei um pouco o braço e peguei a caneca de cerâmica. A levei até minha boca e degustei o doce sabor do chocolate quente que estava ali. Meu corpo se arrepiou com o choque da baixa temperatura com o liquido fumegante.

Era bom. Eu me sentia um garoto, me sentia jogado a mercê da nostalgia ao me ver tomando chocolate quente em um dia de chuva.

Sorri pensando nisso. Eu moro sozinho desde os meus 20 anos e nunca reclamei muito deste feito. É claro que, por diversas vezes, senti falta de alguém para conversar, até mesmo para _amar, _mas não era nada que algumas saídas ou minhas histórias não pudessem resolver. Fora isso, era bom morar sozinho. Ter um espaço só seu e fazer o que bem entender sem dar satisfação para ninguém. Poder virar a madrugada escrevendo minhas histórias, me aprofundando nelas. Posso até dizer que meus personagens sejam meus companheiros, meus amigos na maioria das vezes.

Mas minha personagem favorita é Alice. Mary Alice Brandon. Ela é uma das minhas maiores invenções. Na verdade, ela é a melhor. Ela veio do nada, em um surto de inspiração. A personagem foi criando proporções e personalidade. Alice é linda. Pequena e magra, os seus cabelos eram curtos, repicadinhos e espetados para todos os lados. Ela é completamente agitada e compreensiva. Divertida e alto astral. Com um bom coração, mas não é boba... Tem um vício por compras, fala muito, mas é amável e doce... Delicada como seda...

Ela foi se moldando sozinha, enquanto eu apenas escrevia. Nunca vi uma pessoa como Alice. Tanto fisicamente quanto na personalidade. Ela... É única. Uma coisa a qual eu acredito que não saiu da minha própria mente. Por diversas vezes, cheguei a pensar como seria bom se ela existisse.

Eu poderia dizer que eu estou apaixonado por Alice. Apaixonado por suas brincadeiras. Eu amo quando ela cora. E a cada vez que eu leio tudo o que eu havia escrito, eu me pergunto de onde havia tirado tudo. Quando estou com Alice, eu deixo minha inspiração me levar. E sempre me surpreendo quando vejo até onde ela já me levou.

Eu perco a linha quando estou com ela. Nem eu mesmo noto o que escrevo e quando me dou conta, não consigo acreditar que tudo aquilo saiu de mim. É como se... Eu escrevesse com o coração. É. Não que eu não coloque amor em tudo o que eu escrevo, mas é como se meu coração comandasse tudo quando escrevo Alice. Como se minha mente se apagasse naquele momento e meu coração dominasse.

Eu ainda estava viajando em meus pensamentos quando a campainha de minha casa tocou. Observei a hora: 11h10pm. Franzi o cenho. Quem poderia ser? Eu moro longe de tudo e de todos, eu não fazia idéia de quem poderia tocar minha campainha uma hora dessas com uma chuva dessas. Não era melhor usar um celular?

Me levantei e segui até a porta curioso. Peguei a maçaneta e a girei abrindo-a de vez.

- Oh! Olá! Me desculpe estar incomodando a essa horas, mas é que meu carro acabou a gasolina, agora não encontro um posto de gasolina aberto e eu também estou... Perdida... Não tenho para onde ir e mesmo se eu tivesse, eu não saberia _como _ir... Eu sei que você provavelmente já estava dormindo, ou algo assim e que é extremamente estranho ver uma desconhecida na porta da sua casa ás 11h e tantas da noite, então, eu lhe peço que não se assuste porque não sou nenhum tipo de golpista e nem vou lhe aplicar o "Boa Noite Cinderela", mas apenas peço para que... O senhor pode me ajudar?

Fui surpreendido por esta manada de palavras e engoli em seco. Talvez eu não tenha entendido um terço de tudo aquilo que ela disse. Ou entendi, mas não prestei atenção. Não havia como. Eu seria louco se prestasse atenção no que ela estava falando, se eu já não era louco por estar vendo-a

É que a minha frente estava uma mulher desesperada. Não apenas isso. Ela era baixa. Apesar de estar completamente molhada, seus cabelos eram notavelmente curtos e repicados, algumas mechas eram espetadas e apontavam para alguns lados. Eu não pude notar sua pele clara, seu jeito delicado e sua boca rosada e molhada... Eu não pude deixar de notar nenhum detalhe seu.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu senti um pouco de falta de ar. Aquilo era estranho demais, loucura demais, coincidência demais para ser verdade.

_Idêntica_. Ela é idêntica a personagem que eu criei. Ela é simplesmente _idêntica_ a Alice.

Eu devo ter saído do ar por algum momento, porque ela franziu o cenho e acenou para mim.

- Moço?

Pisquei os olhos diversas vezes e balancei a cabeça tentando voltar a atenção para ela, o que era meio impossível, confesso. Engoli em seco e passei a língua pelos lábios para depois sorrir. Ela me pediu ajuda, certo? Estava chovendo, certo? E eu havia aberto a porta, mas não a convidei para entrar; o que significa que a pobre garota continua plantada na porta da minha casa, debaixo da chuva, enquanto eu ficava parado em frente a ela, feito bobo, ao invés de mandá-la entrar.

- Er... Entre, por favor. – Apontei para minha casa e ela entrou sorrindo.

- Desculpe o incomodo, mesmo. Mas é que eu realmente estou sem gasolina no carro e meu celular... Ele... Acabou estragando com essa chuva toda. – Deu de ombros se sentindo meio culpada. – E... Eu também estou perdida. Vim para cá, procurar uma casinha para morar, longe de toda aquela coisa da cidade grande que me deixa louca, mas que eu confesso que eu adoro, enfim, mas acabei me perdendo. Sim, é meio surreal eu acabar me perdendo no lugar que eu quero morar, mas é que... Eu simplesmente nunca vim para esses lados, apenas estava passando por aqui, resolvi entrar no local para ver se encontrava umas casas a venda e acabei me perdendo com essa chuva toda e aí a gasolina acabou e eu...

- Hey! Calma! – Pedi rindo de leve. Ela falava compulsivamente e eu me perguntava se ela não se cansava, afinal, ela nem ao menos respirava... Tão Alice! – Fale devagar, por favor.

- Você não está entendendo? – Ela perguntou fazendo beicinho e eu sorri de lado. – Me desculpe, mas é que eu não me controlo, sempre gostei de falar, de me expressar bastante, eu realmente deveria ter controlado isso, mas é que quando estou trabalhando não falo tanto, então, eu acabou dispensando tudo enquanto estou fora do meu trabalho e...

- Calma! – Pedi mais uma vez. – Eu entendo tudo o que você fala, mas... Vai com calma, certo? É melhor para você.

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. Segurou as mangas compridas de sua jaqueta e levou sua mão até seus lábios, ainda segurando as mangas. Parecia apreensiva. Parecia uma adolescente frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo molequona, com medo de levar bronca por algo que aprontou.

Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o som não saiu. Eu ainda estava pasmo, meu coração estava batendo um pouco fora do ritmo; acelerado... Minha mente ainda estava confusa e eu ainda sem saber como agir. Coincidência demais ela ser tão parecida com Alice. E ter uma personalidade parecida também.

Porque sim, mesmo nestes pequenos minutos que conheço essa moça eu percebi que ela é sim, muito parecida com Alice. Sei disso porque conheço Alice muito bem. Sei de cada ação dela, eu a conheço com a palma da minha mão, mesmo muitas vezes me surpreendendo com ela. Alice é um ser enigmático.

- Você... Hum... Não tem como... Pedir para alguém vir? – Perguntei.

Ela maneou a cabeça.

- Não. Ninguém faz idéia que lugar seja esse, muito menos eu.

- Mas eu posso explicar. – Falei e dei de ombros. – Moro aqui tem um bom tempo.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não acho que seja melhor, está uma chuva dos infernos lá fora, duvido que minha mãe consiga vir.

Mordi o lábio.

- Eu... Posso te levar até lá. – Falei e seus olhos brilharam.

- Sério?

- Sim, sério. – Dei de ombros sorrindo. – Não quer colocar uma roupa seca? Bem, eu não me incomodo de você entrar assim no carro, claro, mas você pode pegar um resfriado.

Ela sorriu de leve.

- Obrigada. Estou bem assim.

Sorri também.

- Ok, espere então, vou pegar as chaves do carro.

Fui até meu quarto pensando nela. Ainda era surreal o fato de ela ser tão parecida com uma personagem minha. Me arrepiava isso tudo. Confesso que cheguei a cogitar um possível sonho, mas eu sabia que era besteira. Não, eu não estava sonhando.

Procurei as chaves nos bolsos de minha calça e assim que as encontrei, fui até o meu pequeno closet e coloquei uma jaqueta. Peguei outra jaqueta que estava lá para a moça. Poderia ajudar, não?

Segui em direção à sala e assim que cheguei, a vi junto de um policial.

- Hum... Moço, a campainha tocou e eu atendi... Desculpe-me por essa intromissão, enfim, o policial disse que queria falar com o dono da casa. – Deu de ombros e seu olhos estavam meio culpados. Franzi o cenho. Como não ouvi a campainha tocar?

- Olá. – O cumprimentei um pouco nervoso. Ele estendeu a mão e me cumprimentou também.

- Boa noite. Desculpe o incômodo, mas viemos avisar que a saída para a cidade está suspensa. – Ele se desculpou.

- Suspenso? – Perguntei e a moça me olhou aflita.

- Exato. A chuva está muito forte, infelizmente houve uma queda de árvore na rodovia. Não é possível alguém passar para o lado de lá e vice e versa. Como eu sei que por aqui além do senhor, moram mais umas duas, três famílias, no máximo quatro, não me recordo, enfim, vim avisar.

Mordi o lábio e assenti.

- Tudo bem... Obrigado. – O agradeci e ele foi em direção à porta.

- Não há de quê. Qualquer coisa, estaremos de plantão, basta ligar. Boa noite para vocês.

- Boa noite. – Eu e a moça respondemos em uníssono. Fui até a porta e a fechei. Me virei e olhei para ela enquanto mordia o lábio. O casaco que peguei para ela ainda jazia em meu braço.

- É... Acho que você vai ter que dormir aqui. – Dei de ombros.

A garota abaixou a cabeça e corou.

- Desculpa. – Falou tímida e eu sorri. – Eu não quero dar trabalho. Eu... Eu sei me virar sozinha, mas é que...

- Não, tudo bem, tudo bem... – Eu falei sorrindo e fui até sua direção. – Quero que fique à vontade aqui em casa.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu.

Estendi a mão para ela sorrindo.

- Sou Jasper. Jasper Hale.

- Alice. – Estendeu a mão também e eu congelei. – Mary Alice Brandon.

**Fim do capítulo 1.**


	2. Convrsas e desejos c sabor de chocolate

**N/A: **É, não tive muitas reviews, mas resolvi aparecer com mais um capítulo, na esperança de que mais gente possa aparecer. Para quem leu e gostou, muito obrigada, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber a sua opinião. E um grande beijo, além de um muito obrigada para as minhas queridas que me deixaram review: **Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman, **na verdade, só a Tati, que ainda me deixou sem palavras com sua review *-*. Ela escreve minha fic favorita gente! (Muito Bem Acompanhada AJ, pra quem estiver curioso, aqui no FF mesmo :D) e minha sempre companheira **Steh Cullen **que não me larga mais, yay! Valeu meninas *-*.

Bem... Deixo vocês então com o segundo capítulo. Espero não causar decepção. Amanhã vem o terceiro, mas claro, reviews, por favor. É sempre bom e muito **importante** saber o que estão achando. *-*

*E pra abusar, nao consegui colocar o nome todo no guia de capítulos do FF. ¬¬'.

Beijos. :)

_**Capítulo 2 – **_**_Conversas e desejos com sabor de_**** _chocolate._**

Fiquei paralisado em sua frente, piscando compulsivamente e sem ação nenhuma. Devo até ter parado de respirar e minha cabeça começou a latejar como se eu tivesse levado um enorme soco.

- Como? – Perguntei baixo, ainda em choque, enquanto olhava seu rosto confuso.

- Como o que?

- Seu nome. – Falei ainda baixo e sem afastar nossas mãos que apertavam uma a outra.

- Alice. – Ela sorriu confusa. – Mary Alice Brandon.

Abri a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas desisti. _Eu precisava me controlar. _Era isso que minha mente gritava. Eu não poderia surtar na frente dela.

- É... Tudo bem... – Sorri e soltei sua mão. – Acho melhor você tomar um banho, antes que pegue um resfriado. – Sorri sem jeito e segui até a porta de meu quarto. Assim que cheguei nela, virei-me para a garota e sorri mais uma vez. – Vou pegar algumas roupas minhas para você; alguma coisa deve servir.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios e sorriu.

- Obrigada. Não queria incomodar.

- Não é incômodo nenhum. – Falei sorrindo e entrei no quarto atordoado.

Respirei fundo e passei as mãos por meus cabelos dourados. Meu Deus! Era coincidência demais, loucura demais, eu devo estar ficando louco!

Franzi o cenho e me sentei na cadeira que estava ali. Meu coração estava disparado e eu respirei fundo. Me debrucei na mesa em frente a ela e procurei pensar com clareza.

Eu não estava sonhando, isso era um fato. Ou estava? Reprimi a vontade infantil de me beliscar e mordi o lábio. Não estava sonhando!

Mas se eu não estava sonhando, quem é essa mulher? Meu Deus, quem é ela?

Como pode existir uma mulher completamente idêntica à Alice? Até o nome das duas é completamente igual, eu juro que ela é simplesmente idêntica à minha personagem, tanto fisicamente, como na personalidade, no nome... Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Minha cabeça doía e meu cérebro trabalhava numa velocidade maior tentando descobrir tudo aquilo. Eu nunca tinha visto essa mulher na minha vida, nunca! Assim como nunca me inspirei em ninguém para escrever Alice... Eu não estou ficando louco! Ou talvez esteja.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e levantei minha cabeça. Fui até o closet e procurei alguma roupa que serviria para ela. Havia uma calça de moletom minha, preta, de quando eu ainda era garoto. Provavelmente serviria nela, apesar de estar meio velha.

Procurei uma camiseta também e peguei uma toalha limpa. Me levantei e fui em direção à sala.

- Aqui estão. – Falei entrando na sala e encontrando-a parada olhando para a janela, ou, precisamente, para a chuva.

- Ah! Obrigada! – Agradeceu sorrindo enquanto eu lhe entregava as roupas.

- Estão um pouco velhas, mas eu procurei algo do seu tamanho. – Falei e ela riu, fazendo-me rir também. – E... Hum... São apenas essas peças que eu tenho.

- Tudo bem, estão de bom tamanho. – Ela sorriu. – Obrigada.

- Nada... Se quiser deixar suas roupas secando, eu tenho um lugarzinho coberto aqui em casa, acho que você pode colocá-las lá... E aí tem uma toalha limpa.

Ela assentiu.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – Sorriu e eu me senti um pouco fora de mim.

- De nada... O banheiro é a segunda porta à direita.

Ela assentiu e seguiu até lá. Mordi o lábio e fui até meu quarto. Abri a grande gaveta da mesa que tinha lá e procurei por meu caderno, onde escrevia minhas histórias. Onde escrevi Alice pela primeira vez.

Eu já tinha duas grandes histórias terminadas, histórias estas que eu nunca sei se serão livros um dia. Mas depois que criei Alice, nunca mais consegui me desvencilhar dela. Nunca mais consegui deixar de escrever suas aventuras, seu jeito e sua simpatia. Nunca mais. Minhas histórias pareciam continuações umas das outras, porque eu nunca conseguia deixar minha pequena de lado. Chegava até a doer dentro de mim o fato de um dia deixá-la.

Fui até a sala e me sentei em um sofá. Abri o caderno e comecei a observar Alice. Os trajetos dela, o modo como eu sempre a descrevi e o modo como ela foi se moldando. Era surreal demais ver uma mulher idêntica a ela na minha frente!

Parei de ler e olhei para frente, tentando colocar tanta loucura em ordem! Deus! Eu estava me sentindo naqueles contos ou naqueles filmes em que os personagens de uma história se tornam reais e te levam para as mais incríveis aventuras nos mais incríveis países das fantasias. Mas eu não estava em uma incrível aventura, tampouco no país da fantasia. Eu estava na minha casa, perdido com o fato de ter uma mulher idêntica a minha personagem dentro dela.

A moça que estava aqui em casa. _Alice_. Não, ela não era a _minha Alice._ Ela era uma Alice qualquer, uma Alice _muito_ parecida com a minha, mas não era Alice. Aquela que está comigo há tantos meses e que me faz companhia nas noites frias e naquelas, que sem ela, seriam cheias de solidão.

Ela não é a minha Alice. Pelo menos, era disso que eu estava tentando me convencer.

Maneei a cabeça tentando tirar isso de mim. Não importa quem seja essa moça, está perdida e provavelmente com fome. Preparar algo para comer não seria nada mal.

Me levantei do sofá e segui até minha pequena cozinha. Era simples, assim como o resto da casa, mas eu não me incomodava com isso. Cocei a nuca pensando no que eu faria para a moça. Eu não conhecia seus gostos, por mais que ela fosse parecida com minha Alice. Seria coincidência demais, loucura demais e me tiraria de órbita o fato de até o gosto para alimentos ser igual.

Mordi o lábio e olhei para o lado dando de encontro com a moça vindo em minha direção.

Perdi o fôlego.

Ela estava com os cabelos úmidos. Estava um pouco corada, talvez pela temperatura do chuveiro. E por incrível que pareça, minhas roupas ficaram boas em seu corpo. Seus seios ficaram com certo destaque na camiseta grande e o meu moletom, apesar de um pouco folgado, combinou com suas pequenas pernas.

Alice, apesar de pequena, é _o tipo de mulher que fica sexy até com uma camiseta e um moletom._

Maneei a cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos de minha mente. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

- Olhe, eu deixei minhas roupas e a toalha no local onde você havia me falado. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Eu realmente espero não estar te dando trabalho. E obrigada pelo banho, eu fiquei muito melhor depois dele, acho que se não o tomasse, eu realmente poderia pegar um resfriado, e...

- Tudo bem. – Respondi rindo de leve. O fato de ela falar tanto me encantava... Droga!

Ela abaixou a cabeça e corou um pouco.

- Eu estava pensando em fazer algo para você comer. – Comecei. – Mas como não faço idéia do que você come... – Ela sorriu. – Provavelmente você está com fome.

- Bem. Não estou com fome – Ela riu de leve – Mas me contento com um copo de chocolate bem quente.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Assenti e indiquei uma cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar.

- Eu vou preparar o chocolate então. Gosta que coloque algo? Canela por exemplo?

- Não. Somente o achocolatado e o leite. – Ela sorriu e eu assenti. É claro. Somente o achocolatado e o leite. Alice não suporta canela. Droga. – Quer uma ajuda? – Ela perguntou e eu maneei a cabeça.

- Obrigado.

Comecei a preparar o chocolate como ela havia pedido, mas fui surpreendido por sua voz tão doce. Esqueci de dizer que ela tem a voz mais doce que eu já ouvira... Mas... _Não tão doce como eu já imaginara... _Alice.

- Você parece um pouco assustado. – Ela comentou. – Está tudo bem? Digo, eu juro que não vou fazer nada, não é um plano meu. Eu sou honesta, trabalho e vivo minha vida de forma honesta assim como minha mãe me ensinou, sabe? Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma má intenção, não quero fazer nada que te prejudique, apenas quero um cantinho pra dormir e...

- Você conhece Edward? – Soltei do nada e quando me dei conta, já havia perguntado. Não tinha mais volta. – Conhece Edward? Rosalie? Emmett?

Alice franziu o cenho. Pareceu pensar, procurar em sua mente algumas informações. Depois, deu de ombros ainda com um semblante confuso.

- Não. – Respondeu ainda confusa. Talvez quisesse saber onde eu queria chegar. – Não conheço, por quê? Eles... Sei lá, são bandidos? – Perguntou e eu não consegui evitar uma boa risada.

Edward, Rosalie e Emmett, assim como Alice, _minha Alice _são minhas personagens. E... Bem... Talvez eu estivesse louco ao perguntá-la se os conhecia, mas é que eu estava preparado para qualquer resposta maluca.

- Não, não... Hum... São apenas alguns amigos. – Respondi baixo e ela sorriu. – Você se parece com uma pessoa que conheço. Se parece muito, por sinal

Ela sorriu com a cabeça baixa. Pela primeira vez notei que ela estava meio perturbada também. Talvez confusa... Mas eu ainda diria perturbada... _Tanto quanto eu_. Assim que terminei de fazer seu chocolate quente, o coloquei em uma caneca para mim e para ela e lhe entreguei.

- Espero que goste. – Falei sincero e ela pegou a caneca assoprando de leve. Depois de um tempo, a levou para sua boca e bebeu um gole.

- Ui! Ainda ta quente! – Resmungou e começou a rir, depois voltou a assoprar.

Ri junto dela observando o quanto ela é linda.

Apesar de eu estar confuso com tudo isso, era bom vê-la. Era como se eu estivesse vendo minha Alice na minha frente, de carne e osso. Quero dizer, na verdade era. Ou não. Não sabia mais

- Cuidado. – Falei sincero e ainda rindo. Ela riu também e mais uma vez levou a caneca até a boca. Bebericou um gole, e depois o bebeu de vez.

- Huuum! Está tão bom! – Ela elogiou sorrindo e bebeu mais um gole. – Nossa, que delícia!

Sorri.

- Que bom que gostou. Mas... Me fale mais sobre você. – Pedi e ela sorriu.

- Eu juro que não sou uma ladra! – Mordeu o lábio me fazendo rir.

- Eu acredito em você. Mas vamos, me conte! Estou curioso sobre você.

Ela sorriu e colocou a caneca na mesa.

- Bem, não sei falar de mim. – Deu de ombros e nós dois rimos juntos. – Meu nome é Mary Alice Brandon, tenho 23 anos e trabalho com moda. Não sou estilista, mas sou secretária de uma. – Riu. – Bem, então, às vezes, ou na maioria delas, eu dou meus pitacos sobre o que minha patroa faz. – Comentou e começou a rir. Eu ri também. Ri por observar como seu riso era lindo. – Bem, moro com minha mãe, Esme. Ela é advogada. Não é muito conhecida, mas é muito competente. E... Bem, meu pai faleceu quando eu completei 20 anos... – Ela disse e eu mordi o lábio. Sabia bem como era perder alguém da família.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Obrigada. – Ela falou sincera. – E... Acho que é isso. – Riu. – Eu gosto de fazer compras, gosto de rosa, gosto de ser carinhosa, gosto de falar, sou agitada... Acho que é isso. – Deu de ombros. – E você? Me fale mais de você.

Sorri envergonhado. Eu ainda não havia bebido o leite que eu havia feito. Levei a caneca até a boca e o bebi, saboreando aquilo que eu mais gostava. _Chocolate._

Respirei fundo.

- Bem. Meu nome é Jasper Withlock Hale. Tenho 25 anos, e... Sou escritor anônimo e falido. – Soltei um riso e ela me acompanhou. – Brincadeira. Eu escrevo, mas não ganho dinheiro com isso. Escrever é uma das coisas que eu mais amo no mundo. Enfim, agora sou promotor de eventos. – Falei e seus olhos brilharam e eu sorri.

- Você... Não trabalha para a Feast S.A não é?. – Perguntou assustada e eu sorri.

- Trabalho. Por?

- Oh my God! Minha patroa é dona desta empresa!

- Sério?

- Sim! – Ela disse praticamente dando pulinhos na cadeira. – Meu Deus que mundo pequeno!

- Muito! – Respondi e bebi mais um pouco do leite.

- Nossa. Fiquei feliz demais pela coincidência. – Falou e eu sorri.

- Eu também.

Ela sorriu mais ainda. Seus olhos sorriram juntos. Agora que eu havia notado que eles eram azuis. Azuis, não claros, mas um azul novo, chamativo, bonito... _Como o de minha Alice._

- Sinceramente, fico muito grata por... Você ter me abrigado aqui. – Ela disse sincera e eu me sentei na cadeira que ficava mais perto da sua. Segurei suas mãos e observei seus olhos. Olhos que tanto chamam minha atenção. Olhos que eu uma vez imaginei que ficariam lindos em uma mulher e que eu ainda não estava acreditando que poderia vê-los a minha frente. – Acho que ninguém mais faria o que você fez por mim. – Ela respondeu sincera.

Sorri de lado.

- Você é linda Alice. É doce. É simpática. É amável, agradável, com um bom coração... Eu seria louco se não te ajudasse. – _Ainda mais louco do que já estou_, completei em minha mente.

E observando ela. Sentindo meu coração batendo tão rápido, percebi que o_ louco_ já estava com dois sentidos para mim. Eu estava enlouquecendo com toda essa história e agora, estava enlouquecendo com ela.

Eu estava enlouquecendo com seus olhos, com sua boca, com seu sorriso... Com seu corpo. Minha mente viajou imaginando como seria ter seu corpo macio junto ao meu, sua respiração contra a minha... Como seria ouvir meu nome saindo de sua boca de um modo tão simples, como seria ter sua boca grudada na minha... Como seria seu cheiro, seu gosto...

Meus lábios se entreabriram ao imaginar tudo isso, e meu coração se apertou. Não, não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que só meu coração se apertou. Mas eu não podia me deixar levar. Não podia, afinal, eu não estava atraído por ela. Era uma atração pelo fato de ela ser tão parecida com minha Alice. De ela ser a realidade de algo que eu sonhei por tanto tempo... Não era por ela que eu estava sentindo isso tudo. Essa Alice à minha frente não era a minha Alice. E mesmo assim, ela era doce e adorável... Não merecia isso. Não merecia que eu me enganasse tanto assim, não merecia que eu a enganasse.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu tinha a consciência me gritando tudo isso, eu também tinha outro lado meu que não conseguia deixar de fazer nossas bocas se aproximarem uma da outra, não conseguia fazer com que eu desse um basta nisso tudo, não conseguia fazer com que eu deixasse de sentir tanta atração por ela.

Observei seus olhos. Eles estavam diferentes, tinham um brilho diferente... _Desejo_... Ela tinha tanto desejo quanto eu.

E apesar de perceber que, assim como eu, ela também estava confusa... Eu não consegui refrear tudo aquilo. Não era um sentimento. Não era amor... Era atração. Desejo... Vontade de estar um com o outro... Mas... Ela não merecia... Ela não merecia apenas uma noite e eu sei bem que tudo não passaria de uma noite.

Mas... E um beijo? Não poderíamos tocar nossos lábios? Um beijo simples e singelo? Um beijo para poder satisfazer um pouco nossas vontades? Um beijo... Apenas um beijo. Nada mais que isso. Por mais que seu corpo me convidasse a tocá-lo, tudo não passaria de um beijo.

E então, depois de muito pensar... Tocamos nossos lábios de leve. Arfei com a eletricidade que se passou em meu corpo no momento que senti seus doces lábios. E a beijei. A beijei como eu tanto queria, com toda a vontade de meu peito.

Foi aí senti um pouco do gosto a qual eu havia esquecido que sentiria: _Chocolate_.

Gosto este que estava com um sabor melhor, muito melhor. Era seu gosto. Seu sabor...

Seu sabor misturado ao chocolate era simplesmente divino...

_E também era completamente excitante._

**Fim do capítulo 2**


	3. The perfect weekend, no rain in sight

**N/A: **Sorry com a demora do capítulo, mas tudo bem, agora estou de volta.\o/ o próximo capítulo e último também já está pronto, porém vou escrever o epílogo antes de postá-lo.

Um beijo para as minhas lindas que deixaram reviews: **Cinthia Barbosa**, **Caroline Marques, bgsmeinterfona, Steh Cullen, Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman, Jose e A. Magnail **!Acho que há tempos não recebo tantas reviews assim! Amanhã respondo todas vocês, pq agora já são 00h38, oh céus! Hahaha. Obrigada meus anjos.

Quanto ao terceiro capítulo, eu espero que vocês gostem dele e claro, deixem reviews lindas como fizeram com este capítulo 2. E se você não deixou, ora pois, siga o exemplo hahaha ;). Um beijo grande e até logo :D

PS: O trecho que vocês verão neste capítulo é da música This is us da cantora Keyshia Cole. ;)

_**Capítulo 3 – The perfect weekend. **__**No rain in sight.**_

Ter os lábios de Alice junto dos meus era divino. Sentir seu gosto era excitante e poder sentir sua pele sobre meus dedos era uma dádiva.

Com a mão que estava sem seu queixo, passei o polegar por seu rosto tão macio e tão quente enquanto a outra mão ainda segurava seu rosto. Depois escorreguei minha mão por seu pescoço e depois por seu corpo, até pará-la no meio de suas costas. Alice suspirou em minha boca e eu a trouxe para mais perto de mim. Para meu colo.

Ela se sentou em meu colo enquanto nós dois continuávamos nos beijando. Era algo tão bom tê-la em meus braços, tê-la perto de mim. Era tão bom quanto sentir seu gosto bom e suave em minha boca misturado ao doce sabor do chocolate quente que estava se dissipando aos poucos. Alice me abraçou passando as mãos por meu pescoço enquanto minha outra mão posou em sua coxa. Eu já estava sem ar – e certamente ela também – quando finalmente desgrudei nossos lábios.

Encostamos nossas testas uma na outra e respiramos com dificuldade. Sorri ao vê-la corada e ao ver seus lábios vermelhos e inchados e molhados por causa do beijo. Ela estava com os olhos brilhando e assim que percebeu que eu estava observando-a, sorriu também.

- Você beija bem. Bem demais. – Ela soltou e depois, como se tivesse falado uma grande besteira, arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as duas mãos.

Gargalhei com essa sua ação e com o fato de ela ter corado com isso tudo. Ri com o que eu disse, com o que fez e pelo fato de eu ter começado a rir. Tão linda... Tão Alice... Minha Alice...

Meu coração batia mais forte denunciando o fato de eu ainda estar confuso... Eu já não sabia dizer se os arrepios, os sorrisos e tudo mais causados em mim eram por ela ou por Alice. Já não sabia mais quem estava fazendo com que esse turbilhão de sentimentos transbordasse e me enchesse. Não sabia mais quem era a responsável por fazer meu coração palpitar como se estivesse prestes a atravessar minhas costelas. Não sabia mais quem era a responsável por me fazer sentir tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo.

- Você também. – Falei sincero. Porém, mesmo sendo sincero, falei por sacanagem só para vê-la sorrir e corar mais uma vez. Como ela fica linda com as bochechas rosadinhas...

- Me beija de novo? – Ela pediu manhosa e mordeu o lábio. Seus cabelos estavam secando e, como eu já havia presumido, estava ficando espetadinho, apontando para todos os lados. Sorri com seu pedido e toquei seu rosto.

- Ah... Não. – Torci o nariz apenas para saber sua reação. Eu também estava intrigado com ela. Bem intrigado. Se no começo eu estava confuso e desesperado pelo fato de ela ser tão igual à Alice, agora eu me divertia descobrindo mais e mais características parecidas com as de minha pequena.

- Ah... Tá bom então. – Ela cruzou os braços e fez bico. Virou o rosto para mim e eu gargalhei com isso.

- Alice... – A chamei mais uma vez e ela olhou para mim.

- Não quero saber, fui rejeitada. – Falou e virou a cara mais uma vez.

- Sua boba! – Falei tocando seus cabelos com meu dedo indicador. Seus fios negros eram tão macios. – Não sou idiota a ponto de te rejeitar.

Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Deus! Mal te conheço e eu já estou aos beijos com você. – Ela disse e seu tom era uma mistura de surpresa com decepção. – Nunca fui assim... Nunca fui fácil deste jeito.

Sua frase me deixou pensativo. Talvez... Talvez eu tenha sido rápido demais lhe dando um beijo. Mesmo tendo parecido algo tão sem importância para mim, é algo com uma enorme importância para ela. Respirei fundo e abaixei a cabeça.

- É... Estranho... – Continuou ela. – Eu sinto meu coração palpitar quando eu te vejo, assim como eu sinto meus olhos brilharem e sinto minha boca seca, querendo um beijo seu... Eu me sinto atraída por você e nunca me senti assim com ninguém. Sendo que tem o quanto tempo que te conheço? Meia hora? Uma hora? Não sei mais. Só sei que... Nunca senti isso.

- Alice... – Chamei seu nome tocando seus dedos em meu peito por cima da minha camisa. Eu tinha um motivo para me sentir tão atraído por ela e ela? Tinha um motivo para se sentir atraída por mim? Tinha?

Respirei fundo. A confusão voltou a minha mente. E o aperto no peito também, por um motivo diferente, era um aperto no peito diferente, era tristeza por algum motivo.

- Eu não quero ser fácil assim, mas eu também não quero resistir a você. – Ela disse aproximando nossos lábios. – Eu... Gosto de ter você perto de mim... É bom... E pode ser tão melhor...

- Alice... A gente não se ama. A gente se conhece há tão pouco tempo. – Falei baixo e estranhamente meu peito doía com aquelas palavras. – Eu... Sei que não vai passar de uma só noite, e eu não quero só uma só noite pra você. Você merece mais que isso.

Ela olhou em meus olhos. O azul estava triste. Pensativo. Confuso... Notei o turbilhão de emoções em seu olhar, em sua alma... Seu coração batia rápido e sem ritmo, eu quase podia senti-lo... Ela me pareceu magoada com minhas palavras... Rejeitada... Abaixou a cabeça e se afastou um pouco de mim. Não deixei que ela se afastasse mais e nem que ela saísse de meu colo.

- Olha... Não entenda que eu não quero você. – Falei e ela me olhou. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e meu coração agora batia tão mais forte... – Eu quero você. Quero muito. – Toquei seu rosto de leve. – Mas... Eu não tenho certeza se nos veremos de novo. E eu não quero ter apenas uma noite com você. Você não merece apenas uma noite de sexo e que tudo seja esquecido depois. Não quero que seja assim pra você. Você é tão especial para mim quanto...

- Quanto?

- Quanto uma conhecida de longa data. – Falei. Eu ia falar _Quanto Alice. Quanto minha pequena Alice. _Mas achei melhor não. Ela não precisava saber disso.

Alice abaixou os olhos.

- Eu quero você. – Disse apenas e beijou meus lábios. – Quero você como nunca quis ninguém. Quero você que chega até a doer dentro de mim. E assim como você disse, não sei se te verei de novo. Não quero desperdiçar esta chance. – Murmurou em meus lábios e eu então perdi a cabeça. Beijei seus lábios com vontade, com desejo. Toquei suas costas com minhas mãos e me levantei com ela em meus braços. Alice segurou em meu pescoço ainda mais forte e prendeu suas pernas em minhas costas.

Seguimos até meu quarto e eu a deitei na cama. Eu estava nervoso com aquilo tudo, tentei me segurar por ela. Mas agora eu tinha uma permissão... E deixei me levar...

Me deixei levar como um músico se deixa levar por sua canção...

I'm like a sunday morning.

_Eu sou como um domingo de manhã_

Your like friday night.

_Você como uma sexta à noite_

And when we kiss its the perfect weekend.

_E quando nos beijamos é o fim de semana perfeito_

No rain in sight.

_Sem previsão de chuva_

Era manhã... O Sol já havia nascido e os pássaros já estavam cantando anunciando um novo dia. A chuva cessou e eu ainda estava deitado após ter aberto os olhos. O som do canto dos pássaros estava me acalmando e o Sol que batia em minha janela apenas anunciava que eu precisava levantar.

Passei minhas mãos por meus olhos e bocejei. Algo estava estranho ali e eu precisava saber o que era.

Ao passar a mão ao meu lado na cama, notei estar vazio. Era isso que estava estranho. Alice não estava mais ali. Franzi o cenho e me sentei rapidamente olhando tudo em volta. Céus, onde estava Alice?

Me levantei da cama e fui em direção à sala. Ela provavelmente estaria lá, não é? Mordi o lábio. Realmente estava.

Encontrei Alice sentada no chão da sala com as costas encostadas no sofá. Ela estava sentada na posição de índio, lendo algo e comendo uma maçã. Sorri ao vê-la, tão linda... Tão doce... Me lembrei da noite que passamos juntos...

Desviei os olhos dela e passei as mãos por meus cabelos. Deus, essa maldita atração que não passava? Eu estava me sentindo um rapaz apaixonado por sua princesa, e eu sabia que não era isso... Ou talvez fosse. Uma paixão por Alice... Mas pela _minha Alice_... Alice Brandon não precisava sofrer com isso.

Porém foi quando eu estava pensando nisso que eu notei o que ela estava lendo tão concentrada.

_Meu caderno. _

- Alice? – Chamei seu nome procurando disfarçar o nervosismo. Afinal, ela poderia descobrir tamanha semelhança com uma personagem minha... Com Alice...

Ela levantou a cabeça e corou.

- Desculpe tamanha invasão, mas é que eu estava com fome. – Ela mexeu a maçã em sua mão ainda envergonhada. Olhou para meu corpo e desviou os olhos. – Então, como você estava dormindo, resolvi pegar a maçã. Espero que não se importe. – Sorriu tímida ainda sem olhar para mim.

Sorri. Por ela, por tudo... Por estar um pouco aliviado... Talvez ela não tenha lido ainda...

- Tudo bem. – Falei e quando me dei conta ainda estava parado na frente dela apenas com uma calça de moletom. Maneei a cabeça e encostei-me à parede.

- Você escreve bem. – Ela disse observando o caderno. – Tem uma escrita maravilhosa, descreve bem, prende nossa atenção. Se você não chegasse, eu ficaria aqui, lendo, como estou fazendo tem meia hora mais ou menos. – Sorriu. – Veja a maçã. Às vezes até me esqueço de comer ela.

Sorri com o elogio. Elogios assim eram esperados por todos os escritores, sejam eles anônimos ou não. Saber que mais alguém gosta do que você escreve é simplesmente animador. Mas mesmo assim isso não me deixou ficar menos aflito. Pode parecer besteira, mas eu tenho medo de como Alice pode reagir ao saber que tem uma personagem minha completamente idêntica a ela.

Ela olhou para mim e abriu a boca, porém não teve coragem de falar. A fechou e mordeu mais um pedaço da maçã, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim. Andei e me sentei no sofá em frente a ela. Ela não tirou os olhos de mim por nenhum momento. E nem eu tirei os meus olhos dela, e depois de um tempo, ela abaixou a cabeça e corou mais uma vez.

- Você está envergonhada... – Falei e ela riu.

- Um pouco. – Deu de ombros e riu mais uma vez. – Digo, muito.

- Você está arrependida. – Arrisquei e ela maneou a cabeça.

- Não. Não me arrependi de nada. – Ela falou sincera. – Nada, nada. Se eu voltasse no tempo, faria tudo de novo. – Completou ficando de joelho e indo até perto de mim.

Seus olhos azuis estavam vivos. Estavam mais belos quanto ontem. Agora eu me lembraria deles pelo resto da minha vida. Me lembraria deles com devoção, com carinho. Me lembraria do dia que tive Alice perto de mim... Quando me dei conta, estava respirando com dificuldade e nossos lábios estavam mais próximos mais uma vez. Mas não só eles, nossos olhos também estavam próximos demais...

- Jasper... – Ela começou e parou. Respirou fundo e me pareceu medir as palavras. – Como...

- Como? – Indaguei.

- Como você... Como você... Criou Alice? – Ela me perguntou e eu paralisei com sua pergunta. – Como você criou Alice? Você me conhece de onde?

Seu tom era apenas curioso. E eu mordi o lábio. Era hora de se explicar.

** Fim do capítulo 3.**


	4. A imaginação nunca é como a realidade

**N/A:** Hey gente, desculpem-me pela demora, mas é que eu achei esse capítulo ruim, dei uma mudada nele e depois comecei o epílogo. Este, está quase pronto, então, vou terminá-lo e só dependerá de vocês para que ele venha o mais rápido possível. Ok?

E muito obrigada para minhas lindas **May Busnello, A. Magnail, bgsmeinterfona,****Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman****, ****Cinthia B, Steh Cullen, Caroline Marques, e nokas potter cullen. **O carinho de vocês é muito importante pra mim, tenham certeza! :D

Então, vamos para o último capítulo de nossa fic e... Rumo ao epílogo ;)

_**Capítulo 4. A imaginação nunca é como a realidade**_

A observei nervoso. Eu teria que lhe explicar algo que nem eu mesmo sabia a verdade. Era surreal demais para mim, tão surreal que, quando eu realmente pensava no assunto, me custava acreditar.

- E então? – Ela perguntou nervosa e eu mordi o lábio abaixando a cabeça.

- Não sei. – Falei sincero e voltei a olhar em seus olhos. – Eu... Simplesmente criei essa personagem, eu... Foi do nada. – Dei de ombros. – Eu estava cansado, queria escrever algo novo e assim foi. Comecei a pensar em tudo e a personagem foi surgindo. Foi se moldando, foi criando a forma que... Quando eu percebi, já não sabia como ela tinha ficado daquele jeito, como havia chegado até ali.

Alice me observou. Curiosa. Confusa. _Perturbada._

- Eu... Nunca te vi em minha vida, eu te juro. Mas... Foi assim. – Respirei fundo procurando as palavras. – Eu quase enlouqueci quando eu te vi em minha frente. – Falei. – Eu pensei que estivesse sonhando, que estivesse louco, que... Até cheguei a pensar que eu estava em um filme. – Confessei rindo e ela riu junto. – Mas... Não. Era a realidade. Uma mulher idêntica a outra que criei ali, bem na minha frente. Você... Tem noção do quanto isso é estranho? Do quanto... Droga, do quão confuso eu fiquei? Tem noção? – Respirei fundo e abaixei a cabeça. – Nem eu tenho... Não tenho mais noção, não tenho mais certeza de nada... Estou me sentindo como um... Um homem em um barco, sozinho... No meio do mar... Sem saber o que fazer pra sair daquela situação.

- E foi por isso que você ficou tão perturbado ontem? – Ela me perguntou. – Por eu ser tão parecida com uma personagem sua?

Assenti e levantei os olhos.

- Eu sempre... Fui solitário. – Falei. – Apesar de sempre ter as mulheres quando saía, sempre que eu me sentisse... _Sozinho_, apesar disso, eu não tinha alguém aqui comigo, todos os dias da minha vida. Dividindo a sua vida comigo. Eu... Não ligava para isso, ou pelo menos, eu acreditava que não ligava. Mas eu... Eu sentia falta, mesmo sem perceber. E foi... Sentindo toda essa falta, que eu criei Alice. Eu passei essa noite pensando nisso, enquanto a insônia tomava conta de mim. Eu te vi dormindo ao meu lado e então, me peguei pensando nisso. Criei Alice em um momento de carência, de solidão. Criei Alice pretendendo ter uma mulher ao meu lado sempre. Apenas uma única mulher... E...

- E? – Ela me perguntou.

- E eu acabei me apaixonando por ela. – Dei de ombros e sorri tristemente. – Eu fiz Alice de uma forma que eu gostaria que fosse, acabei me apegando a ela. Alice se tornou minha companhia nos dias que eu simplesmente não queria sair com a primeira mulher que eu visse na frente. Eu me vi preso a ela. Parece surreal, mas é verdade, eu estava apaixonado pela personagem que eu mesmo criei.

Assim que terminei de dizer tudo, Alice me olhou assustada. Seus olhos então ficaram tristes e marejados. Ela mordeu o lábio e eu notei que foi para segurar um possível choro.

- Você...

- Quando eu te vi... Eu fiquei sem ação...

- Você fez isso comigo... – Ela sussurrou. – Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! – Se levantou exasperada e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu não acredito nisso!

- Alice? – Me levantei assustado

- Agora que eu me toquei! – Ela olhou para mim. Seu olhar estava perdido, chateado... Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto e eu reprimi a vontade de secá-la. Não era o momento, eu queria entender o motivo de tal atitude. – Você não dormiu comigo por mim! – Ela quase gritou e eu mordi o lábio. – Você dormiu comigo por ela! Foi por ela, você sentiu atração por ela, você se deixou levar por ela, eu fui apenas um brinquedo em suas mãos, apenas... Apenas...

Maneei a cabeça compulsivamente e segui até perto dela. Toquei seu rosto delicado e macio com as minhas duas mãos e o segurei fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. Seus olhos ainda estavam lacrimejando e eu já sabia que logo veria mais lágrimas rolando por seu rosto de fada. Ela tremia e ao encarar meu olhar, desviou os olhos.

- Eu... Realmente não esperava isso... – Ela disse baixo, com a voz tremida. Levou seu olhar até o meu e engoliu em seco. – Você não imagina o quão magoada eu estou com isso tudo Jasper... Eu sabia que não passaria de uma noite, porém eu senti algo tão forte por você, que eu realmente não me importei com isso, mas... Eu não esperava isso de você. Nunca. – Ela começou a manear a cabeça e fechou os olhos deixando com que as lagrimas tivessem sua liberdade. Seu nariz delicado e pequeno estava avermelhado e ela ainda tremia. Ela abriu as pálpebras e seu olhar era de magoa, tristeza e poderia até arriscar que havia ódio. Ódio naqueles lindos olhos azuis.

- Alice me ouve.

Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça. Ainda sem soltar seu rosto com uma mão, coloquei o indicador da outra em seu queixo e levantei aquela rostinho de boneca. Ela precisava olhar para mim.

- Não. Eu não fiz isso. – Falei olhando em seus olhos. – No começo, eu relutei para que tudo isso acontecesse porque eu mesmo cheguei a desconfiar disso, mas não. Não é a verdade. Tudo o que aconteceu foi com você. – Passei um dedo em sua bochecha. – Eu confesso que quando a gente se beijou, eu tinha essa dúvida, confesso até que eu fiz tudo com essa dúvida. Mas era uma dúvida, eu já não sabia mais quem estava me deixando louco... E... Era você.

Ela nada disse. Seu olhar não largou o meu em nenhum instante desde que eu comecei a falar.

- Eu sei que nada vai passar disso, você sabe também, mas saiba que tudo... Foi por você e eu faria novamente.

Ela sorriu finalmente e encostou a cabeça em meu peito nu. Acarinhei seus cabelos e dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu... Acho melhor eu ir embora. – Ela disse e sorriu. Mas não foi um sorriso. Seus lábios apenas se esticaram, pois não vi o sorriso em seu olhar. Ela tava triste mais uma vez. Se afastou de mim indo em direção ao quarto, mas eu segurei seu braço.

- O que houve Alice?

Ela abaixou os olhos.

- Nada... Eu... Obrigada por tudo. – Agradeceu e soltou meu braço indo até meu quarto. Assim que senti minha pele longe da dela, percebi exatamente o porquê da tristeza em seu olhar.

Eu agora estava sentindo ela também.

Run far away

_Corra para longe_

So I can breath

_Para que eu consiga respirar_

Even though you're

_Embora você esteja_

Far from suffocating me

_Longe de estar me sufocando_

I can't set my hopes too high

_Eu não posso criar muitas esperanças_

'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

_Porque todo olá termina com um adeus_

Alice e eu caminhamos até o local onde os policiais estavam. Era uma cabana que tinha ali perto, já que eles apenas estavam fazendo plantão por ali graças à chuva. E o carro dela estava lá. Segundo ela, havia dito sobre o veículo e pedido para que cuidassem dele. Porém, não era nisso que eu estava pensando.

Enquanto Alice caminhava ao meu lado, fiz minha mente se lembrar do que havia acontecido nas últimas 12 horas. E meu coração se apertou mais uma vez. Porque eu nunca mais a teria. Nunca. Nunca mais teria Alice em meus braços. Nunca mais olharia em seus olhos azuis ou poderia ver seu sorriso. Não por Alice... A Alice que me acompanha há tanto tempo, mas sim por Alice que esteve comigo durante as últimas horas. Alice Brandon mexeu comigo de uma maneira a qual nem Mary Alice poderia fazer.

Talvez... O nunca mais seja algo... Forte de ser dito. É verdade. Ainda tinha chances de nos vermos. Ou talvez não. O tempo poderia me dar essa resposta, mas meu coração estava preparado para uma despedida. Ou... Ainda estava tentando se preparar.

Afinal, foi tudo um sonho. Um doce sonho que acabou. Eu acordei e agora preciso voltar a ser o homem que eu sempre fui. Eu não dependia de ninguém para isso. Era simples.

Eu estava pensando nisso quando chegamos ao local e Alice olhou em meus olhos. As nossas tristezas se cruzaram e eu mordi o lábio. Eu estava me sentindo sozinho.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto abria a porta do carro. Assenti sorrindo também, mas assim como ela, eu não sorria de verdade. Alice andou até mim e me abraçou forte, colocando seu rosto no vão de meu pescoço. – Obrigada Jasper. Obrigada por tudo.

A segurei forte e sorri tentando domar aquele aperto no coração e aquela umidade em meus olhos. Depois respirei fundo com a boca e coloquei meu rosto em seu ombro, para poder sentir seu perfume. Aquele perfume natural que só ela tem. Aquele único, que vem de sua pele.

- De nada. – Sussurrei e ficamos abraçados assim por um tempo que eu não sei dizer o quanto. Meu coração batia forte em meu peito, eu podia senti-lo forte... Poderia dizer que eu poderia ouvi-lo também. A tristeza estava me dominando mais ainda e eu não queria assumir aquilo. Sempre fui forte, oras. Por que tanta tristeza ao me despedir de uma garota?

- Eu... Sentirei sua falta – Alice falou e aquilo quebrou qualquer ar de frieza que eu estava procurando ter. Fechei os olhos.

- Eu também.

Ela me soltou e olhou em meus olhos. Tocou nossos lábios de leve e saiu de perto de mim.

- Obrigada por tudo. – Ela sorriu e entrou no carro. Acenou e eu a retribuí com dor no coração. Ligou o motor e deu partida, indo de volta para seu lar. E eu observei. Observei seu carro indo para longe. Observei ela indo embora para longe... Observei Alice indo para longe de mim e isso me fez abaixar a cabeça.

E ali eu tive uma certeza:

Eu não iria mais conseguir escrever Alice. Não poderia mais viver todos os momentos maravilhosos que vivi com minhas palavras e _minha Alice._

Porque minha imaginação não faria jus à realidade que eu vivi por doze horas.

Assim como ela não fez jus a realidade que existiu o tempo todo e que viveu longe de mim.

Ela não faria jus a Alice. Na verdade, ela nunca fez.


	5. Epílogo Dreams Collide

**N/A: **Pois é, infelizmente chegamos ao nosso epílogo. Ou felizmente hahaha. Felizmente porque a agonia acabou e infelizmente por que eu gostava de escrever Amor entre Linhas. Sentirei falta da fic, porque ela me conquistou demais. É. Mas, não era pra ser uma fic grande, não teria condições disso. Talvez, em um futuro, eu possa fazer uma continuação, mas acho que não. Eu precisaria de uma boa história para tal feito.

E eu só tenho a agradecer à vocês por tudo. Sério. Primeira vez que uma fic minha foi tão comentada aqui no ff. E isso me animou a me dedicar mais as postagens aqui nas possíveis fanfics que eu possa lançar futuramente. Muito obrigada. Fui surpreendida por vocês e fiquei imensamente feliz com essa surpresa. Então, eu apenas digo obrigada.

Obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo bgsmeinterfona, Cínthia B, Steh Cullen, A. Magnail, Caroline Marques, May Busnello e Jose Souza. Obrigada mesmo! Não respondi as reviews, todas as respostas estão aqui, mas as próximas farei questão.

E para quem acompanhou a fanfic, mas não se identificou: Muito obrigada também e em uma possível próxima vez, você está convidado(a) de participar. Eu não mordo, até pq se mordesse, já teria pegado o Jasper há muito tempo :P.

Beijos gente e mais uma vez, obrigada :)

PS: Trecho da música: Dreams Collide – Colbie Caillat.

**Epílogo. – Dreams Collide.**

I am stuck here

_Estou preso aqui_

In a moment

_No momento_

And I'm trying to pretend

_E eu estou t__entando fingir_

So I'll play this feeling over

_Então eu irei interpretar este sentimento_

And over again

_De novo e de novo_

Idle on this memory

_Inativa quanto a essa memória_

Maybe I should wake instead

_Talvez eu devesse despertar em vez disso_

But I'm on my way to go

_Mas eu estou em meu caminho para_

Back inside my head

_voltar para dentro de minha cabeça_

Surpreendentemente os dias voaram. O tempo passou tão rápido que nem eu mesmo consegui ver. Não que fosse estranho. Eu já estava acostumado com o fato de o tempo estar louco e as vinte e quatro horas parecerem apenas doze. Ou pelo menos, eu deveria estar acostumado.

Porque esses dias passaram com uma rapidez estranha. Eles passavam, mas a noite parecia sempre se arrastar. Sempre quando a lua prateada iluminava o céu de onde eu morava e as estrelas pontilhavam dando brilho para aquele azul tão escuro, quase negro, eu simplesmente não conseguia olhar para o relógio. Por mais que eu pensasse que as horas haviam passado, apenas alguns minutos se foram.

Tudo isso graças à falta da minha inspiração, devo acrescentar. Eu estive tão acostumado a escrever Alice, que eu apenas conseguia escrever com ela. Porém, a cada palavra que eu lia, eu apagava. Não fazia jus. Não era a realidade. E eu nunca conseguia escrever uma palavra que me agradasse. Porém, mesmo que a noite demorasse a passar, eu sempre conseguia pegar no sono depois de uma luta. Depois da frustração de não conseguir escrever. Entretanto, sempre que eu dormia, meu consciente queria sonhar com ela. E sempre que eu sonhava... Eu despertava.

I close my eyes

_Eu fecho meus olhos_

And try to hide

_E tento esconder_

But wake

_Mas desperto_

When these dreams collide

_Quando esses sonhos colidem._

E foi nessas que eu passei a compor. Não que eu já estivesse com um caderno cheio de musicas de fossa, mas havia alguns versos, até mesmo estrofes de músicas inacabadas. Rá. Eu não servia para ser um compositor. Pra ser bem sincero, ultimamente eu não tenho expressado meus sentimentos.

Passou-se quinze dias que tudo aconteceu. E posso dizer que, fora isso de estar sem inspiração, minha vida em nada mudou. Sim... Apenas isso tem me atrapalhado. Mas já era o bastante. Não posso dizer que doía. Que doía a ponto de me fazer sangrar por dentro, me fazer chorar e nada mais me fazer sentido. Não doía. Eu apenas me sentia... Vazio quando estava sozinho. Era como se uma parte de mim sentisse falta de algo. Talvez, agora, eu esteja realmente notando a solidão que vivi por tanto tempo, só que com mais intensidade. Não doía. Eu só passei a tratar os sentimentos, meus sentimentos, como algo mecânico porque, por mais que eu lutasse minha mente nunca conseguia expressá-los, nunca conseguia me mostrar que os sentimentos ainda estavam em mim com vitalidade. E quando finalmente ela me mostrava, ah, eu não gostava.

Por que até mesmo o fato de ter uma mulher na cama não era tão bom quanto ter Alice.

E digo isso não por falta de tentativas. Eu tentei ir à busca do que eu era antes de tudo acontecer. Mas nada. Eu apenas sentia o prazer sexual, nunca me satisfazia, não importava com qual mulher eu estivesse. Não fazia jus a Alice. Não era igual.

Não era eu ali.

Minha vida não havia mudado, mas talvez eu sim. Talvez eu tenha mudado e pra pior. E eu não sabia mais como fazer para voltar a ser o que eu era, porque eu já tentara de tudo. E o resultado deste tudo foi praticamente nada.

Andando por minha casa eu estive pensando em tudo isso. Era noite, a chuva caía e eu estava indo para minha cama. Estranho eu ir dormir mais cedo do que eu estava acostumado, mas eu realmente estava me sentindo necessitado de uma boa noite de sono. Não que eu fosse conseguir dormir logo.

Deite-me na cama e me cobri com os cobertores dali. Estava frio, a chuva estava forte e ouvir o barulho dela caindo lá fora poderia me fazer pegar no sono com mais rapidez. Fechei os olhos e ouvi a campainha tocar.

Respirei fundo e me levantei. Caminhei até a sala e abri a porta.

E então, eu simplesmente não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo. Uma ilusão, uma miragem ou algo do tipo?

- Será que o senhor tem abrigo para uma pobre moça perdida e que corre o risco de pegar uma pneumonia pelo fato de estar ensopada?

Engoli em seco e respirei fundo enquanto franzia o cenho.

- Você... – Tentei falar, mas eu não conseguia. Não conseguia mais olhar para nada a não ser a moça dos olhos azuis que me olhava com seu queixo batendo de frio.

- Eu não consegui ficar longe de você. – Ela disse e sorriu. – Eu... Não quero mais ficar longe de você. – Ela disse e mordeu o lábio. – Eu sonhei com você. Antes de tudo.

Respirei fundo ouvindo aquelas palavras. Aquelas doces palavras.

- Sonhou? – Perguntei finalmente. Eu estava confuso.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu sonhei com você. Um sonho vívido. E quando te vi abrindo a porta pra mim naquela noite chuvosa, eu senti meu coração disparar como nunca havia disparado antes. E... Eu... Estive confusa com aquilo. Depois eu vi Alice. Vi que você tinha me escrito... Não sei dizer como eu fiquei Jasper. Eu só sei dizer que eu não consegui te esquecer... Nunca mais. Fiquei esses 15 dias sonhando acordada contigo. Imaginando nossos corpos unidos, seus lábios nos meus. – Ela andou alguns passos e segurou meu rosto que devia estar pálido e paralisado. Eu não me lembrava nem como se respirava mais. – Eu... Cheguei à conclusão de que eu amo você. Cheguei à conclusão de que o destino quis assim.

A olhei por algum tempo que eu não consiga calcular o quanto. Eu a amava. Eu sempre a amei. E agora... Agora não havia como voltar atrás. Meus braços circularam sua cintura e eu a trouxe mais para perto de mim. Seu corpo molhado e frio entrou em contato com minha camiseta e conseqüentemente com meu corpo, fazendo-me arrepiar de frio. Não tirei meus olhos dos seus enquanto isso; e ela sorriu mais ainda.

Alice.

_Minha Alice._

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei enquanto aproximava nossas bocas. – Eu me dei conta disso tarde demais, mas eu te amo. Eu te amo demais minha pequena.

- Eu e Alice. Somos uma só. – Ela sussurrou e eu sorri.

- Vocês são. E você Alice, – Segurei seu queixo com delicadeza – é a dona do meu coração. A dona da minha mente, a dona do meu ser... Desde... – Respirei fundo. – Eu te amo. – Murmurei e tomei seus lábios nos meus. Senti seus lábios macios junto dos meus mais uma vez e gemi com o prazer que isso me proporcionava. Eu amava, como nunca amei ninguém. Eu iria protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Minha Alice.

Ela era minha e de mais ninguém. Ela sempre foi.

Minha pequena Alice.

**Fim.**


	6. Bônus

**N/A: **Esses dias me deu uma saudade tão grande da Amor entre Linhas, e hoje, como eu queria escrever alguma coisa, resolvi fazer este pequeno capítulo bônus. Para matar as saudades e também, em agradecimento pelo carinho que recebi com esta fic. Espero que vocês gostem dele, de verdade. Agora, a história acabou mesmo. Ou não. Eu posso vir com outro capítulo bônus, mas apenas **se** eu tiver algo em mente. Não esperem por isso, sim?

Mais uma vez desejo que gostem dele. Até mais.

Beijos.

**Capítulo Bônus.**

_**Cinco anos depois...**_

Espreguicei-me assim que o Sol apareceu em meu rosto. Eu estava cansado, meu corpo estava dolorido, mas não me importava com isso. Eu havia dormido bem, bem até mais depois da maravilhosa noite que tive.

Respirei fundo e continuei fitando o teto. Tanta coisa havia mudado. Eu havia lançado minha história, a minha primeira história com Alice, em livro. E estava fazendo sucesso. As pessoas estavam gostando. As pessoas me paravam na rua e me faziam perguntas, me pediam abraços a autógrafos, tiravam fotos comigo e me agradeciam por escrever aquela história.

As pessoas ainda diziam que eu era o _marido_ perfeito. Ter inventado uma personagem em homenagem àquela que se tornou a mulher da minha vida, foi uma prova de amor imensa. Não sabiam de toda a história e ainda sim, eu não iria dizer. Aquele era um segredo. Meu e de Alice.

Cinco anos se passaram desde o momento em que ficamos juntos. E foram cinco anos maravilhosos. Brigamos, nos amamos, nos entendemos e nos apoiamos. Alice, graças à ajuda de sua patroa, hoje é uma estilista que está começando a ter uma fama, começando a ser prestigiada por fazer o que gosta. E eu me sinto orgulhoso por ela. Me sinto feliz ao ver minha pequena sorrir, irradiando felicidade.

Quando completamos três anos e meio, resolvemos morar juntos. Eu saí da minha casa, porém, eu não a vendi. Aquela casa era especial demais para mim e eu continuei com ela lá, para ir com Alice quando quisermos descanso e sossego da vida corrida em que nos metemos. E ter Alice ao meu lado, morar junto dela, dividir com ela uma vida de casado é maravilhoso. Somos um casal e ainda sim somos Jasper e Alice. Cada um tem sua vida, seu emprego, sua privacidade. Mas ao mesmo tempo, somos companheiros e cúmplices um do outro. Somos sócios, ajudamos em cada detalhe que podemos ajudar, como uma equipe.

E foi Alice quem me estimulou a lançar a história. Aquela história que fez com que ela surgisse em minha vida. E eu assim o fiz. Não estava preparado, porém, aquele era um sonho, e eu poderia realizá-lo. Nunca imaginei que faria o sucesso que tem feito. Eu estava feliz demais com isso.

Agora, eu trabalho com as histórias. Com minhas histórias. Mas se um dia não der mais certo, não me importo. Eu amo escrever, independente do que isso trás para mim. Meu sonho é envelhecer escrevendo. Ficar em minha velha casa nos dias de inverno, acompanhado de minhas histórias, minha esposa e aquele copo de chocolate quente. Vício que eu não larguei mesmo depois de cinco anos. Vício que Alice pegou de mim.

Aliás, não preciso mais envelhecer para isso. Eu faço isso já. Escrevo, com Alice ao meu lado, opinando e até ajudando com um pouco de suas idéias e, naqueles dias frios e de chuva, eu e Alice estamos sempre acompanhados pelo chocolate quente. Quase um cúmplice de nossas vidas.

E beijar seus lábios, sentindo aquele gosto maravilhoso... Ah! É divino!

Em correção: pode-se dizer que minha vida não mudou tanto. Posso ter mais trabalho, ter mais dinheiro e ser casado; minha rotina pode ter mudado também. Mas a essência não mudou. Me sinto aquele mesmo escritor anônimo, que gosta de se levar por suas idéias. A diferença é que meus personagens não são mais meus únicos companheiros e eu não tenho mais noites de solidão camufladas pelas palavras que vinham de minha mente.

Continuo sendo o mesmo. Eu sinto isso.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, Alice apareceu no quarto usando um hobby preto que se vestia perfeitamente em seu corpo pequeno e delicado. Ela sorria para mim e eu podia ver algumas lágrimas em seu rosto de fada. Meu coração se acelerou, não por preocupação, afinal, ela estava sorrindo. Mas sim por felicidade.

- Você... Fez o teste? – Perguntei, me sentindo nervoso.

Ela assentiu.

- E aí?

- Positivo! – Ela gritou e pulou em cima de mim, me cobrindo de beijos. Ela estava tão feliz! Nunca a vi tão feliz como neste momento, nunca!

E eu?

Eu sentia que meu coração ia sair de meu peito, que eu fosse explodir ou que meu rosto fosse se rasgar, tamanho o sorriso de minha face.

- Confirmado então? Vamos ser pais? – Perguntei enquanto segurava o rosto dela, banhado de lagrimas de felicidade.

- Sim! Ah Meu Deus, sim! – Ela gritou e me abraçou novamente.

- Era... Só isso que faltava para completarmos a nossa felicidade! – Falei e beijei seus lábios de leve.

- Não é não. – Ela respondeu enquanto se desgrudava do beijo.

- Como?

- Lembra-se de Pedro? O brasileiro? Então! Ele disse...

- Mentira? – Perguntei enquanto me sentava na cama, completamente em choque. Meu Deus, não poderia ser!

Alice assentiu e, se ainda fosse possível, eu sorri ainda mais.

- A sinopse de Amor entre Linhas foi aprovada Jazz! Sua história vai virar filme! – Ela comemorou e a minha ação foi a de beijá-la mais uma vez.

Eu estava feliz. Tudo estava dando certo para mim, tudo!

Mas nada, nada disso era mais significante do que ter Alice para mim. Alice, aquela que surgiu em minha vida, em minha mente, seis anos atrás e hoje, está tendo nosso filho dentro de seu ventre.

Minhas Alice. É a ela que eu devo todas as minhas conquistas. Por que foi com o apoio e o carinho dela que eu as consegui.

E tudo o que eu fizer, dedicarei a ela.

Alice. Minha Alice.

Minha personagem. Minha esposa. Minha vida.

- Eu te amo. Mais do que já amei algo na minha vida. – Sussurrei aquelas verdadeiras palavras e a beijei mais uma vez.


End file.
